


A real, full, happy life

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Space family, Tumblr Prompt, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: That's a collection of short stories about Alex and Maggie as they explore the lifetime of firsts they're gonna do together. Because they are amazing and beautiful and so in love and they just deserve to have a real, full, happy life.(There'll be all their super-friends and family as well.)





	1. Gertrude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you :)
> 
> I'd like to write a collection of shorst stories about different situations, feelings, issues and all the milestones Alex and Maggie are going to live as they get married.  
> Some chapters will be M-rated but, in this case, I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter itself.
> 
> I'll take prompts for this story, so feel free to give me your ideas (here or on Tumblr), and I'll try to write something about it.
> 
> As always, keep in my mind I'm not a native English speaker, thus there'll likely be some mistakes and/or typos.
> 
> Now... enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude spends her first night with Alex and Maggie.

“No,” she shook her head without looking away from the flat-screen television on the wall of their bedroom.

“But…”, Gertrude continued to whine from her puppy crate in the kitchen. “Maggie, it’s mean.”

“It’s not mean,” she sighed. “We’re training her. She’ll quiet down in a few minutes.”

Alex looked at the clock on the nightstand and then back at her wife with doubt. “It’s been almost an hour.”

“Be strong.”

She frowned. “You be strong. I’m getting my puppy.” Maggie grabbed her arm though as she began pushing the covers off of her to get out of the bed. “No, Alex. You need to stay here. If you get her every time she whines, she’s never going to learn.”

“Learn that we don’t love her?”

Maggie sighed again. “This isn’t about love. This is about discipline.”

“It’s her first night here and she’s in a crate in a dark kitchen with no idea what’s going on. She’s just a puppy and she’s scared,” Alex said and Maggie had to look back towards the television because she was trying to use the sad eyes - that adorable pout so similar to Kara’s one-  on her and she was not going to be swayed on this.

“Are you not going to let me get our baby when he or she is crying?” Alex then asked. Being married for almost a year, they had already discussed they’d love to have kids, someday. But for now, they liked enjoying just being together, savoring the perks of their married life.

Maggie frowned at her. “Of course not. I’m just trying to keep Gertrude from thinking that it’s okay for her to be all over the furniture.”

They had adopted Gertrude just that afternoon, and she was so cute, a lovely chocolate labrador retriever. 

Alex turned her head towards the door as Gertrude continued whining in the kitchen. She sighed dramatically, tucking strands of hair behind her ears before sliding a bit further under the covers, adjusting her head on the pillows behind her. Maggie lasted for two more minutes before she sighed heavily and shoved the covers off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Alex immediately asked. “Where do you think?” the detective retorted without looking back at her and she left the bedroom. They had moved to this apartment just after the Daxamite invasion, needing to live together in a larger place (and with a bedroom having an actual door, because of Kara’s usual and impromptu arrivals).

When Maggie returned a couple of minutes later, a squirming Gertrude in one hand and a bottle of beer in her other, Alex sat up again, the brightest smile upon her face and she stretched her hands out to receive the puppy. “Just for tonight, Alex,” she said in her firmest tone and Alex gave her a solemn nod.

“Just for tonight,” she agreed and Maggie handed her the puppy, Alex laughing as Gertrude’s tail wagged so eagerly and quickly, it was nearly a blur and she licked at her neck and chin. “Look how happy she is now. She just wanted to be with us.”

Maggie eyed the puppy as she now abandoned Alex’s lap to explore the rest of their king-sized bed, her tail still wagging, her nose fused down to the comforter and rumpled sheets. “If she pees, her life is going to be cut tragically short,” she said. Alex whacked her in her shoulder. 

Maggie gave her a toothy smile, showing her dimples and Maggie rolled her eyes, but then she leaned in and sliding a hand onto her cheek, she kissed her. 

Maggie lifted her free hand onto Alex’s own cheek, cupping it, kissing back, tilting their heads so she could add just a bit more pressure. Alex moaned softly, shifting her body, turning it into hers just a bit more and allowing herself to get carried away. She loved Maggie’s kisses. No matter how hard or gentle she was being, she always kissed her with so much passion and love, that she made her feel completely and utterly cherished. 

“Have I told you how much I love being married to you?” Alex asked with a smile, once their lips separated and Maggie grinned, resting her forehead to hers. 

“Not for at least the past hour,” she teased her but Alex didn’t care. 

With the beer still in one hand, Maggie kept smiling, staring into her eyes. “I love being married to you, as well.”

Alex slipped both of her hands onto the sides of her neck, her thumbs brushing along her jaw line. Their noses brushed together and their lips were parted, ready for another kiss.

“I love you.” 

“I think you just might,” Maggie teased her again and they were both smiling against one another’s lips as they kissed. 

“You’re so warm,” Alex murmured into her mouth..

“I can definitely warm you up, too, babe,” Maggie murmured back but when she began twisting her body into hers, pushing her back further into the pillows, Alex pressed her hand to her shoulders, stopping her, and she pulled her lips away. 

“We can’t,” she shook her head, staring into her eyes. “Why the hell not?” Maggie frowned. She couldn’t remember the last time they had sustained from sex when one of them wanted it – unless it had to do with a certain time of the month but Alex had just had her period so that couldn’t be it. It didn’t bother Maggie but Alex always had them stop for the four or five days it lasted.

“Because…” Alex trailed off and looked past her. Maggie turned her head, looking over her shoulder, to see what could possibly be her reason for keeping them from making love. 

And there, near the foot of their bed was Gertrude, chewing on the end of the remote control.

Maggie looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and Alex shrugged. 

“It’s her first night and we shouldn’t… not in front of her,” she tried to explain.

Maggie kept staring at her. “She’s going back in the crate.” 

“No!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing her arm, horrified at the suggestion.

“Alex, I’m not having a puppy clam-jam me,” she frowned. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, barely able to contain an eye roll. She  pushed the covers away and  crawled towards the foot of the bed, Gertrude wagging her tail at her and lifting her snout. 

“You are just the cutest thing, yes you are.” Alex eased the remote away from her and tossed it back towards Maggie and Maggie sighed heavily, picking it up, inspecting the damage of the puppy teeth marks on the black plastic. 

“Oh, I love you so much,” Alex smiled widely, giggling as Gertrude licked her. Maggie was quiet for a moment and then with a frown, she cleared his throat, getting Alex’s attention again and she looked at her from over her shoulder. Alex looked at her for a moment and then when she realized what she wanted, she giggled, almost laughing.

“I love _ you _ so much, too,” she said and then she couldn’t hold back the laughter when Maggie grinned. 

Alex came back next to her, sitting up and stretching her legs out in front of her and draping them over Maggie’s knees. Gertrude was plopped down at the end of the bed, staring at them.

Maggie started brushing her fingers across her wife’s claves and Alex sighed. She didn’t know how, but whenever the detective touched her skin, she couldn’t help but get a little aroused. She bent her knees, so her feet rested on one of her thigh and she bit her lip as Maggie’s fingers of one hand immediately curled around one of her ankles.

Maggie sat up and pushed the covers away from her body while Alex was watching her every move.

Maggie knelt in front of her wife now, her other hand wrapping around Alex’s other ankle, spreading her legs and she bit her lip again as the detective slowly slipped between them, her hips gliding against the insides of her knees and thighs.

Alex’s  lips parted and her eyes melted into Maggie’s. She slowly laid down on top of her, her fingers tunneling through her hair and she tilted her chin up slightly. “Maggie,” she whispered as she lowered her head towards hers. “No sex with Gertrude on the bed. What you do to me… it’s not meant for a puppy’s eyes.” 

Maggie smirked but said nothing. Her lips brushed across her cheek and as her lips found their way to the side of her throat, right under her jaw, Alex felt them curl into a smile. . “He’s an animal, Alex. You don’t think Gertrude understands animalistic desires like sex?”,  she breathed in her ear and her breath was warm and inviting and she involuntarily shivered from it, closing her eyes.

“It will feel weird,” she whispered, keeping her eyes closed as her  lips skimmed over the curve of her throat to her shoulder. “She’ll be here watching…” she trailed off, her words catching as one of her hands suddenly grasped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Maggie,  _ behave _ .” 

“Yeah, right,” she smirked as she slowly dragged her head away from her shoulder, down towards her chest. Alex gripped her hair and Maggie listened to her gasp softly as she traced a path with her lips across the swells of her breasts, left exposed in the tank top she was wearing. 

“Maggie,” she whispered, already breathless, and this time, it wasn’t said in protest. 

From the corner of her eye, Maggie saw the puppy sniff at a spot on the bed, turning herself in a circle over and over before she squatted down.

“Oh, no!” Maggie exclaimed, springing off of Alex. “Gertrude, no!” 

But it was too late and the puddle of pee seeped into the bed sheets. Maggie snatched the puppy up, getting off the bed, as Alex calmly sat up. 

“I told you this was going to happen,” she said. 

“It’s okay,” Alex said, standing up as well, tugging the sheets and balling them in her arms. She pressed a hand to the mattress. “It’s okay,” she said again. “It didn’t get all the way through. I’ll throw these in the washer and get some fresh ones. Do you want to take her out?” She asked. 

“What’s the point? She already pissed,” Maggie continued to frown. 

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. 


	2. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zola's first steps.

Zola babbles in her baby speak and she begins pulling herself up to her feet with the help of furniture and she’s growing up too fast. 

She’s almost thirteen months old now, and has been with Alex and Maggie for two months already. 

When she takes her first steps, her legs wobbly, heading towards Maggie sitting on the couch, Alex is in the kitchen, not paying attention. When she looks up and sees their daughter walking, she screams and drops the plate she is loading into the dishwasher. Zola is startled, falling down onto her bottom.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex rushes into the living room.

“Shhhh,” Maggie grabs her wife’s hand and pulls her down into her lap. “Just watch her.”

“Why are you whispering?” Alex murmurs back, neither taking their eyes off Zola.

“I don’t want to scream and scare her,” Maggie smirks and Alex narrows her eyes at the detective, sticking her tongue out at her.

Maggie giggles and pecks her lips and then they both turn their heads to watch Zola.

It takes her a few minutes but she rolls herself over, lifting her butt in the air before pushing herself up to her feet. She stands, swaying, and they think she’s going to fall again but she doesn’t. She sees her parents sitting on the couch and she smiles and begins to wobble towards them again.

When she reaches them, Alex swoops her up in her arms and both she and Maggie are kissing her and hugging her and telling her how much they love her and Zola doesn’t understand but she giggles and loves the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> And please, let me know your opinion about this story... Readres' response is SO important to me :)


End file.
